djwstudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service
Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service is a 2003 American animated stick figure comedy film written and directed by Damen Walker and co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby. The film was produced by Rubix Entertainment and DJW Studios and released in theaters on October 17, 2003 by Universal Pictures. The film stars Rob Paulsen in the voice role of Lakeside Town's famous delivery man Tony Tom-Tom, who runs the film's titular business. Tony Tom-Tom discovers a plot by Mr. Raw (Wallace Shawn) to deliver packages with bombs hidden inside. He, Lucius (Antonio Banderas) and Annie (Grey DeLisle) team up with with a few new acquaintances to stop Mr. Raw. The film recieved positive reviews and was the highest-grossing DJW Studios film before Steamin' Hot overtook it in 2004. It eventually started a franchise: a sequel, Tony Tom-Tom Returns to Town, was released on June 15, 2007. This was followed by a television series The Tony Tom-Tom Special Delivery Show on July 22, 2008. Also, in 2012, it was announced that Damen Walker is currently developing a second sequel. It is set for a release on January 26, 2018. Plot Mr. Raw begins to initiate his factory machines that produce something hazardous which he will deliver to residents everywhere, but is interrupted by the break-in of one of W.A.T.C.H.'s secret agents, Lucius Rosser. Lucius destroys the machinery and knocks Mr. Raw unconscious. However, before the agent can dial his commanding officer's phone number, Raw launches him out the window and into midair with his plasma gun. Lucius crashes safely into Lakeside Town and, as a result of his crash, loses his memories as an agent. He is forced to live as a roommate of the town's famous courier, Tony Tom-Tom, and ends up changing his job from a W.A.T.C.H. agent to the customer service associate of Tony's independent business, Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service. One day, Tony takes Lucius with him in his van to deliver a package Annie Rockwell, a friend of his and a preteen girl with a pet fox which she named Ferdie after watching the Noveltoons. They begin to notice something inside the package is making a beeping sound. When the beeping gets faster, they realize that the package has a bomb hidden inside and drop it down into a well in Annie's backyard before it explodes. Eventually, everyone in Lakeside Town notices the explosion and Tony is wrongly convicted of betraying everyone. Annie and Lucius assist Tony in escaping the police and ditching the town over an unfinished bridge. They continue down the road, finding themselves marooned in a forest with not a single sign of any nearby cities. When they order pizza, they see the now empty pizza box floating away. They follow it to a log cabin in the clearing, where they meet Jazz Modlyn, Crazy Chip, Walter Rockwell (Annie's divorced father), and Tammy Tom-Tom (Tony's mother). They later realize that the floating pizza box was actually because Jazz Modlyn put the literal "remote control batteries" in it before it was delivered. Jazz tells everyone a story of how Mr. Raw built his factory system to create bombs which he will hide inside the packages of the only delivery man he could easily find, Tony Tom-Tom himself. The only way to cease his evil plan is by delivering to his next-door fortress something special which will disable his machinery. The gang drives to his fortress and leaves Walter and Tammy to guard the truck, while Tony, Lucius, Annie, and Ferdie formulate a plan to bypass Raw's guards and reach the very top floor of the fortress where the factory's power source takes place. They reach the top floor with success, but are tricked into touching a fake power generator which causes the floor to break and open into a chute which leads down to Mr. Raw's office. There, he demonstrates his plan to deliver more of his bombs to Lakeside Town (as he already delivered one to Annie's house) using an endless supply of them which he names "Box Full of Bombs". He ties the gang together in ropes and locks them in an indestructible room with another one of his bombs. They manage to free themselves and escape through a tunnel which was hidden behind a poster that Ferdie tore off. Meanwhile, Walter and Tammy are caught by two of the guards and are taken inside for an "evil test" in which the guards have to make sure that they aren't intruders. With effort, they manage to pass the test and trick the guards into letting them into the fortress. More coming soon! Cast *Rob Paulsen as Tony Tom-Tom/Jazz Modlyn *Antonio Banderas as Lucius Rosser *Grey DeLisle as Annie Rockwell *Tom Kenny as Ferdie, Annie's pet fox inspired by the Noveltoons *Wallace Shawn as Mr. Raw *Tina Fey as Caroline Rockwell, Annie's mother *John Goodman as Walter Rockwell, Annie's father *Amy Poehler as Tammy Tom-Tom, Tony's mother *Jeff Bennett as Crazwell "Crazy" Chip Soundtrack The film's soundtrack was released on October 14, 2003. It includes scores composed by John Debney and four songs performed by various artists. #Finest Worksong (by R.E.M.) #Box Full of Letters (by Wilco) #Wake Up Call (by Phil Collins) #Everything in Its Right Place (by Radiohead) #Mr. Raw's Factory/Lucius Meets Tony #Lucius' Useless Job #Annie's Package #There's a Bomb #Police Chase #Lost in the Forest #The New Crew #Jazz's Stories #Mr. Raw's Fortress #Mission Impossible (by Lalo Schifrin, Larry Mullen, Jr., and Adam Clayton) #Tricked and Trapped #A Box Full of Bombs #Escape Hatch/The Evil Test #The Big Battle & Boom #Award Ceremony #Credits Home media The film was released for VHS and DVD on March 21, 2004. On October 12, 2007, a Blu-ray disc for the film was released, which was dubbed as a Special Delivery Edition. This set includes most of the bonus features from the original DVD and adds an audio commentary, a two-hour making-of documentary, a number of behind-the-scenes featurettes, and some trailers. Sequels On June 15, 2007, Universal Pictures released a sequel, Tony Tom-Tom Returns to Town, which served as the pilot to a TV series The Tony Tom-Tom Special Delivery Show. The series ran for 83 episodes between July 22, 2008 and September 13, 2010. In 2012, animator and director Damen Walker has announced plans for a third installation in the Tony Tom-Tom's Delivery Service film series. He, Garreck Hansen, and Michael Grusby began working on the film in October 2014, and it is set for a release on January 26, 2018. Category:Films Category:Tony Tom-Tom merchandise